Birth of a new conflict
by Cossacks250
Summary: Hindenburg is next in line for leading Germany. But he must fight to become leader and reunite the nation after almost seven hundred years of being split in two. Some characters are mine.
1. Prologue

Date: March 1st, 1776

Spring, 1776. For the last six hundred years, it has been nothing but death and destruction.

In 1150AD, Germany was split apart. The Germans states had split into groups. Brandenburg held Berlin, with only Saxony and Oldenburg for protection. Around it, lay the German states of East Prussia, Eupen and Hanover.

This had all started when Otto I, the second before previous ruler of Germany before Hindenburg, had tried to take the Schweig mountains, which Hanover had made part of It's state in 200BC, to add to the Brandenburg state in 900AD He started with politics first. When this failed, he sent in priests to convince the workers and civilians to try and get them to rebel against their rulers. Even this failed, so he used his final way of taking what he wanted. Force.

300 warrior troops, 250 legion troops, 200 archers and 50 cavalry led the spearhead of the attack to take the Schweig mountains. The army of Hanover had only 400 spare troops, most of them new recruits or peasants, to face off against the 800 Brandenburg troops, which as only the spearhead of the invasion. The 400 strong Hanover garrison was only armed with spears, shields which very few of them made of metal, few swords and six inch long daggers. Almost no chance against the swords, metal shields, spears and bows of the invaders heading towards them.

On December 2nd, 900AD, the Brandenburg army attacked the village of Eschewing one mile inside Hanover and two miles away from the Schweig mountains. The village was destroyed and the entire population massacred. Only six peasants, from the army in the mountains, and ten villagers, armed only with daggers and stones, were to defend the village. All of the defenders were killed. The Brandenburg army lost only one warrior with two legion troops and another warrior wounded.

Later that day, the Brandenburg army battled with the Hanover army. The Hanover army was defeated and driven away with 300 dead. Only 100 Brandenburg troops were killed with under ¼ of the killed wounded.

Otto then decided to conquer all of Hanover. A second army, composing of 200 warriors, 350 legion troops, 150 archers and 208 cavalry, was launched to assist the first army. By December 14th, the second army rendezvoused with first army and both counterattacked the Hanover army. The battle in the town of Hanover destroyed it completely. 600 Hanover troops were killed. The Brandenburg, even though they won, had suffered the loss of 700 troops. But the loss of so many men paid off. Hanover had been captured and was made part of Brandenburg.

But Brandenburg's occupation of Hanover did not go without ease. Two days after Hanover was captured, the governor of Eupen sent a messenger to Brandenburg stating that unless Brandenburg moved all It's troops out of Hanover by December 20th, Eupen would declare war on Brandenburg. Eupen's messenger had told Otto that Eupen had signed an alliance treaty with Hanover. The treaty's members were made up of governor William Frederick from Eupen, King Barbarossa of Silesia, Prince Martin Liechbertz of Saarland and the new member, King Ulborg Luther of Hanover.

Otto told Eupen's messenger…

"_Our armies will not leave the land of Hanover. We have fought long and hard to take this land and paid it with many lives. I tell you and your people, our armies will not consolidate to your demand."_

This reply infuriated William Frederick. He decided to tear up the warning days for Brandenburg and build up his army to oust Brandenburg from Hanover.

Brandenburg needed help in this battle. Otto turned to governor Franz leichtenz of Saxony for help. Saxony, a few weeks earlier, had signed an alliance treaty with king William II of Oldenburg. The two agreed to help Brandenburg as they were forced out of the alliance they had with Silesia and Eupen.

On February 3rd, 901AD, the great battle began. Brandenburg launched It's entire army to smash through Silesia and link up with the 1500 Saxony troops. Once the two linked up, they would charge towards the Silesian capitol, then charge southwards to face off against the Eupen and Saarland armies. Oldenburg's troops would split into two factions. One would swing around the left of the main battle to attack Saarland's left flank. The other would swing right and attack Saarland's right flank.

The entire attack was a failure. Over 2,000 Brandenburg and allied troops were killed. Only 50 of the 1500 Saxony troops survived. The entire Brandenburg army was obliterated into a force of dead, wounded or captured. Oldenburg's troops, however, refused to budge and quickly launched the attack to take Saarland. This to was a failure, but most of Oldenburg's troops escaped.

Altogether, 6732 men were lost in this one great battle. Over half of the casualties were from the Brandenburg alliance group.

The two sides never became friends. Even two hundred and fifty years later, the war with the two sides still existed. Finally, the Brandenburg government decided to make them selves a new state, known as Germania, after their ancestors fought against the first Roman empire centuries before them. The states that joined Germania were Hanover, which was still under Brandenburg's control, Saxony, East Prussia, Oldenburg and Bavaria. The remaining states of Silesia, Eupen, Saarland and the Rhineland.

In 1132AD, East Prussia's government, however, were told of the a atrocities committed to the Hanover people by the Brandenburg army. They, immediately, broke away from the Germania government and joined the Germany side.

By 1150AD, most of what was once a united nation, was destroyed. The two sides remained at war until the United Governments finally occupied states. The war that had lasted for over six hundred years was finally finished.


	2. Next in line

East Prussia. March 12th, 9:00am.

In his forest cottage, Hindenburg was waking up. It had been another good night's sleep for him. Since the war between the two sides of Germany was brought to an end, he was feeling happy and glad that death and destruction in his homeland was over.

His bedroom door opened and one of his advisors walked in with a newspaper

"Morning, sir," he said.

"Morning, Karl," Hindenburg replied. His advisor handed him the newspaper.

"Alright, let's see what we have today," Hindenburg muttered as he scanned the front of the newspaper.

_Hindenburg next in line for ruler of Germany?_

_Doctors last night went to King Otto II dwelling last night to check up on his health. It seems that his battle with pneumonia is taking a turn for the worst. Doctor Martin von Leuven gave us this statement earlier this morning._

"_We went to our king's house about 3 in the morning to see how he was doing. We walked in and went upstairs to his room, opened the bedroom door and saw him on the floor. I rushed over to him 'cause I thought, and probably so did everyone else, that he was dead. I checked his pulse. It was still going, but it was slower than yesterday's. He had about forty beats a minute yesterday, today he's only got about twenty five to twenty two. His heart rate is definitely getting slower. Then again, though, he's ninety two. He probably won't last more than a few weeks."_

Hindenburg looked up from the newspaper.

"Poor Otto," he said. "He's getting weaker and weaker everyday. Doctor's right. He'll be dead in a few weeks,"

"But doesn't it also say that your next in line once Otto passes on?" Karl asked.

"Well," Hindenburg replied. "I don't know, Karl. I mean, Otto's been leader for at least seventy four years. And I don't know if I'm ready to be leader."

"Sure you are, sir," Karl said. "I think you'd make a great leader. Your fearless, you good in politics and you're the army's best general."

"It's not if I want to be leader," Hindenburg said as he got up. "It's the people who decide if I am to be leader." Hindenburg walked out of his bedroom; Karl followed. Hindenburg put on a gown and walked outside.

The area, in which his cottage was built, was deforested into private grounds. The cottage covered about ¼ of the private grounds. The rest was training grounds for soldiers or huts for the area's guards to sleep in.

Hindenburg stood on the edge of a training ground and watched a group of Pike men throwing spears at target posts. A few yards away from them were archers also firing at target posts. They were among the last few archers in the world. A few years back, gunpowder was discovered and all civilizations flocked to see what it could do. With It's power, it could be converted from coal and put into new weapons called 'guns'. The Germans were considered a weak people. They were the last great civilization to get their hands on gunpowder. They were the last great civilization to make guns. They still used archers, which all civilizations no longer used, except for barbarians and a few minor civilizations. They also had very few riflemen. Hindenburg didn't know what it would be like to be the leader of a weak nation.

"Morning, sir," a nearby soldier said.

"Morning," Hindenburg replied. Karl walked out and gave Hindenburg a letter.

"Thank you, Karl," Hindenburg said. He opened the letter and read it.

"I'm on my way back to Berlin," he said to Karl. "Another meeting," Hindenburg walked inside the cottage. He came out ten minutes later dressed in general clothing. He walked towards a nearby train and got on. The train steamed up and drove away into the forest.


	3. Meeting in Berlin

Three hours later

Hindenburg's train rolled into Berlin. Hindenburg looked out to see the capitol of his nation again. The Brandenburg palace was just visible behind a few factories and houses.

"Good to be back in Berlin," Hindenburg muttered. A few minutes later, the train stopped and he got off. He walked through the station and got into a private horse cart waiting outside the station.

The horses ran down the road towards the Brandenburg Palace. Hindenburg was happy to be back in Berlin, except for one thing. Rivals lived here as well.

Hindenburg's, and probably everyone else in the Brandenburg government, main rivals were the Germanium communists. They were created by Otto I twenty five years before he died. They were to rule the Germania government and prevent it from being destroyed or becoming part of Germany again.

Then about fifteen years ago, the Germaniums decided that this war had gone on long enough. The citizens of Berlin overthrew the Germanium government and Otto II was put into power, since he was the next in line, but the Communist party stopped him. However, this led to party conflicts and bids for control of the government. It took fifteen years to finally end the fighting.

Hindenburg, however, was predicting that it could start up again with Otto II being close to death. Even though he was supposed to be leader, he didn't know what would face him when he was appointed Germany's leader.

The horse cart stopped outside the Brandenburg palace. Hindenburg got out and walked inside. He saw a group of generals and senators waiting outside a conference room.

"Morning, Hindenburg," one of them said. Hindenburg smiled and followed the group into the conference room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what's wrong today then?" he asked them.

"We need to go over your position for when you are leader," one of the advisors said.

"Look," Hindenburg said. "I don't know if I will be the right leader for Germany."

"Germania!" an advisor corrected him.

"Look, I don't know if I'm ready to take power," Hindenburg said.

"You have to," the first advisor said. "No one else will take power if you don't,"

"I'll have a think about it," Hindenburg said. "Anyway, what's the news on the Communist party in the city?"

"We believe that they have finally given up," a senator said. "Their leader came to us this morning and told us that it is pointless continuing the fight."

"Well, aren't we going to reunite the country?" Hindenburg asked. Everyone laughed.

"Reunite the country?" the first senator said, laughing. "Oh, Hindenburg. You just have to understand that we will never be reunited. Germany went It's way, we went ours. And nothing will ever change that,"

"I do believe we can reunite our country," Hindenburg muttered.

"Anyway," the first advisor said. "Hindenburg, you have a think about this. we'll meet you in the main hall in a few hours time."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Berlin

In a run down area of Berlin, a group of men dressed in thick coats walked through the back alleys of housing district. They stopped outside a small house. One knocked. The door opened and the men stepped in.

"Were you seen by any of the guards or soldiers?" the man who opened the door asked. The man who was at the front of the group shook his head.

"No guards saw us, Bern," he said.

"What have you learned about the Brandenburg government, Luther?" Bern asked.

"We know that Otto II is close to death. It seems his battle with pneumonia has taken a turn for the worst," Luther replied.

"And who is to be next in line?" Bern asked.

"Their second in command, best general and best politician. Hindenburg," Luther answered.

"Hindenburg will not be an easy foe to take down," one of the other men in the group, named Enoch, said.

"Enoch is right," Luther said. "If Hindenburg does take power, he could try and reunite Germany and Germania as one again."

"Which is why we need him to be leader," Bern said. "If he is made leader, he can reunite the country for us and then we kill him and take control of the country."

"What if this fails?" Enoch asked.

"It will not fail," Bern growled. "We have spent years planning. It cannot and will not fail."


	4. Martin

Later that day

Hindenburg was walking out of the Brandenburg palace when a man ran up to him.

"Excuse, Mr. Hindenburg," the man said.

"Can I help you?" Hindenburg asked.

"Yes," the man replied "I can help you with your leader problem,"

"You can?" Hindenburg asked. The man nodded.

"Come with me," Hindenburg said. "We'll talk in my horse cart," the two walked towards Hindenburg's horse cart. They got in and began to talk as the horse cart rode away from the Brandenburg palace.

"So, how can you help me?" Hindenburg asked the man.

"I know that you do not want to be leader," the man replied.

"How do you know that?" Hindenburg asked.

"I am one of the senators," the man answered. "I was supposed you join you today, but something cam up and I had to take care of it."

"Well, how can you help me, then?" Hindenburg asked again.

"You will be a good leader," the man said to Hindenburg. "We must make you leader. I want to help you reunite Germany."

"Do you have any supporters?" Hindenburg asked.

"Yes," the man said. "Me and my supporters used to be part of the Communist party, but we saw what horrible things we were doing and we left the party and became part of the Brandenburg government."

The horse cart began to slow down. It stopped outside the train station.

"Come to my cottage later tonight," Hindenburg said to the man as they got off the horse cart. "It's located in the woods,"

"See you later, Mr. Hindenburg," the man called as Hindenburg walked inside the train station.

Later that day

Hindenburg was inside his cottage reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. Karl opened it. The man Hindenburg had met earlier in Berlin walked in.

"Good to see you, Hindenburg," the man said.

"Good to see you too," Hindenburg replied. "Come sit down," The man walked over to the table and sat down.

"So, what is it you plan to do, Mr…?" Hindenburg asked.

"Call me Martin," the man replied.

"Okay, Martin," Hindenburg said. "What is it you plan to do?"

"I can help you gain supporters," Martin replied. "I can help you with your speeches and arrangements. Me and my party can prove to everyone, even yourself, that you are ready to be Germany's new leader."

"Well," Hindenburg replied. "I don't know how we are going to do this,"

"Look," Martin said. "If you wait in the dark for too long, you could lose your place as leader. Think about it. You can put down parties that have caused much pain and destruction to our nation, you could probably even reunite the country as one, like it was centuries ago."

"Well, that is what I've wanted to do," Hindenburg muttered.

"There you go, then!" Martin exclaimed. "You can prove to the people you are a worthy leader by reuniting Germany. I'll meet you in Berlin tomorrow. You can make your speech about your leadership then,"

Hindenburg nodded. Martin stood up and walked out of the cottage. When Martin left the building, Karl walked up to Hindenburg.

"I think he's right," he said to Hindenburg. "You should at least try to be leader,"

"Well," Hindenburg replied. "I'll give it a go. Hopefully, it won't be a waste of time,"


	5. Hindenburg's speech

The next day

Hindenburg had woken up and was already dressed. He was sitting at the table reading a new newspaper.

_Hindenburg to be Germania's new leader_

_Sources from a party inside the Brandenburg government claim that Hindenburg is going to make a speech today about what he plans to do when he is made leader of Germania. _

_It is unknown when he will be made leader, but it is predicted to be in the next few days. Otto II of our nation is getting weaker and weaker everyday. Doctors claim that he will be dead by the end of the week. _

Hindenburg sighed as he folded his newspaper and put it on the table.

"Poor old Otto," he muttered under his breath. "Well, he's done a good job trying to make things right for our country. I'll be doing the same soon,"

"Your train's here, sir," Karl said as he came in from outside. Hindenburg got up and walked outside onto a train. The train sped up and drove away from the cottage and disappeared into the woods.

Two hours later

The train rolled into Berlin. When it stopped, Hindenburg got off the train and walked out of the station. His horse cart was waiting for him. He got on and it rode towards the Brandenburg palace.

When the horse cart reached the Brandenburg palace, Hindenburg got off to see Martin waiting for him.

"Good to see you, Hindenburg," Martin said.

"So, where is the speech going to take place?" Hindenburg asked.

"In the Brandenburg palace's main hall," Martin replied. The two walked inside the palace. Hindenburg was growing nervous about this speech. The worst of what could happen was that he could be kicked out of the Brandenburg government for talking about reuniting Germany as one again.

As the two walked through the doors to the main hall, they saw the entire Brandenburg government with about five hundred people there as well. Some turned their heads to stare at Hindenburg as he walked in.

There was a stand at one end of the room. Hindenburg walked towards it and stepped up onto the stand. At once, the chatter stopped and everyone turned to face Hindenburg.

"Good…day everyone," Hindenburg said. He was nervous, but he had to pluck up the courage to make this speech, or he make himself look like a complete fool.

"I…wonder why you have been called here today," Hindenburg continued. He got even more nervous. "Well, I'm going to tell you." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"If I am to be leader of Germania, then I plan to do the one thing that maybe all of you think is impossible and, for some of you, ridiculous," Hindenburg said. "I plan to reunite Germany," Everyone either gasped or went wide-eyed.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough," an advisor said as he ran up to the stand to take Hindenburg away. Martin ran forward and stopped him.

"At least hear him out," he said to the advisor, who stared at him for a moment before sighing and letting go of Hindenburg.

"Thank you, Martin," Hindenburg said. "As I was saying, I want to reunite Germany as one again, like it was hundreds of years ago. And before you start objecting me, please think about it. You have family and friends over in the Germany state. They fought and died alongside us all those centuries ago, and we repay them like this. If we reunite, we can finally meet each other again and become a great nation once more,"

Everybody stared at Hindenburg. Silent.

Hindenburg sighed, knowing that it was hopeless. Then, just as he was about to walk off the stand, he heard an amazing sound behind him.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Hindenburg was astounded by this. He fought he would be kicked out of the government, but this was not happening. Even the advisors were clapping to applaud to Hindenburg.

"Very good, speech," Martin said. "Your already popular with your people and the government. I think you'll be leader soon."


	6. No more delays

Three days later

In just that short length of time, Hindenburg had become an instant celebrity among the people of Berlin. The amazing thing about this was that people in places like Saarland, Eupen, Silesia and East Prussia were becoming interested in Hindenburg and many went to Berlin to vote for Hindenburg to be leader.

The public of Berlin had believed that Hindenburg should be leader. In the days following

The votes had taken place yesterday and they were amazing. Hindenburg won over 3,000 votes. Only 120, altogether, had been given to other people who wanted to be leader. With Hindenburg the winner of the votes, he was to head to the Brandenburg palace and assume his place as Germany's new leader.

"Good luck today, sir," Karl said as Hindenburg walked out the door.

"Thank you, Karl," Hindenburg replied. Hindenburg couldn't feel any happier. He felt it was the best day of his life as he stepped onto the train.

Three hours later

Hindenburg's train arrived in Berlin. It slowed to a stop outside the train station. Hindenburg got off and walked towards his private horse cart. Martin was already on the cart waiting for Hindenburg.

"Good to see you, Martin," Hindenburg said cheerfully.

"You excited about being leader?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I most certainly am," Hindenburg replied. "Forward driver." The horses walked forward down the streets towards the Brandenburg palace. As the cart went down the streets of the city, people began cheering as Hindenburg rode past them.

"It's finally good that you'll be leader," Martin said.

"I know," Hindenburg replied. " I can finally reunite Germany and make us one nation again."

"I'm happy for you," Martin said. The horse cart came to a stop outside the Brandenburg palace. Hindenburg and Martin got off and walked inside. When they reached the main hall, they saw a large audience, including the advisors and senators, waiting for them.

Hindenburg walked up to the stand and saw a man waiting there with a small book.

"Good day, Hindenburg," the man said.

"Good day to you to," Hindenburg replied. The man then turned to the audience.

"We are gathered here today to give Germany a new leader," he announced. "Otto II is now in his final days. The government has decided to appoint a new leader of Germany," The man turned to face Hindenburg. He opened the book. Hindenburg put a hand on the book and held another in the air.

"Hindenburg," the man said. "Do you swear to uphold the honour of Germany?"

"I do," Hindenburg replied

"Do you swear to defend our nation to the death against invasion and destruction?" the man asked.

"I do," Hindenburg replied again.

"And do you swear to do the one thing no one has managed to do since the country was torn apart? Do you plan to reunite Germany?" the man asked. Again Hindenburg replied positively.

"That is my main act," he said. "I plan to make our nation one of the world's leading powers like it was centuries ago."

The man smiled and was about to hand Hindenburg the 'German King helmet', which is obviously to be worn only by the German king, when the main hall door burst open. Everyone gasped.

An old man in general like clothes, like Hindenburg's, was standing in the doorway. He had a walking stick with him. He looked to be in his eighties.

"Otto!" Hindenburg exclaimed. The man standing next to Hindenburg dropped the helmet onto the floor.

Otto walked forward towards Hindenburg. Even though he was using a walking stick, he managed to get to Hindenburg quicker than any old person usually would.

"Hindenburg," Otto said. His voice was quite weak, but fine. "I am really sorry for stopping this, but I am to remain leader."

"Why?" Hindenburg asked. Not annoyed, but aghast.

"Well," Otto said. "My doctors came round my house last night and said to me that I've only got a few days left. Then this morning, and for the grace of God or somebody up there, I could walk and move perfectly again,"

"Amazing," Hindenburg said. Then, he looked up and saw Martin leaving the main hall. He looked like he was walking out in a fit of rage. Indeed, he was.

Martin stormed out of the Brandenburg palace. He was clearly furious about something.

He stormed into the alleyways of nearby apartment district. Within a few minutes, he quickly came to the door of a house. He knocked twice. A man opened the door and peered out. It was Bern.

"Quick, get in Martin!" Bern hissed. Martin walked inside the building. Bern slammed the door shut.

"Well, did it work?" Bern asked Martin.

"No, it did not!" Martin growled. "That damn emperor of theirs showed up and Hindenburg is no longer going to be leader."

"THERE CANNOT BE ANY MORE DELAYS!" Bern shouted. "We have waited too long and worked too hard for this plan to fall into place. Get your guns. We're going to end this ourselves."


	7. Assassination

Two hours later

Hindenburg and Otto were in the main hall with the senators and advisors of the Brandenburg government.

"So, Otto," Hindenburg said. "How did you make a full recovery?"

"I don't really know myself," Otto replied. "I was just resting in my bed last night and I felt like my life was ebbing away with every breath I took. Then when I woke up this morning, I felt like a new man. I could walk again, but I still had to use my cane to move about. Then, I heard about you being leader and I had to come to make sure I still assumed my position as leader."

"Well," Hindenburg said. "Even though I won't get to be leader for a while longer, at least It's good to see that your finally well again."

"Hindenburg was planning on reuniting the country," one of the advisors said to Otto.

"That's good of you to do, Hindenburg," Otto said. "I've tried so many times to be leader, but all have failed. But you, Hindenburg, I think you'll be a great leader. I do believe you can reunite Germany as one again."

BANG! The main hall door burst open. Martin, Bern, Luther and Enoch were standing in the doorway. Each armed with a pistol or rifle.

"Martin!" Hindenburg exclaimed. "Who are these men you and why are they and you armed with weapons?"

"Because your all dead meat," Martin said. Before anyone could react, four shots rang out. One hit Otto, one hit a senator, one hit an advisor and the last hit Hindenburg. Otto, the senator and the advisor fell to the floor. Hindenburg was lucky. His bullet scraped across his arm, but left a wound there. The other senators and advisor had dropped to the floor.

The four gunmen quickly fled. The other two senators and the other advisor got up from the floor.

"Otto!" one of them exclaimed. "He's been hit." Hindenburg, clutching the wound in his arm, knelt down beside Otto. He put two fingers on his pulse. Otto was dead. The other senators checked the other senators and the advisor. They too were dead.

"How did they know?" one of the advisors asked. "How did you know that one of the gunmen's names was Martin!"

"I knew his name and I recognized him because he said he was part of a party in the Brandenburg government." Hindenburg replied.

"You, Hindenburg!" one of the senators barked, pointing furiously at Hindenburg. "You may have thrown Germany into another all out war. Get out of this palace. You are hear by banished from the Brandenburg palace and Berlin!"

"Look, this is not my fault," Hindenburg said. "I didn't know he was a gunmen,"

"Whether you knew or not, you are out of the government." the senator said. "Get out and do not come back, NOW!"Hindenburg couldn't believe it. He had been thrown out of the government all because of something he didn't know of. Hindenburg got up and walked out of the main hall. No one was able to ask him what had happened before he got on his horse cart and rode off towards the train station.


	8. It's time to save my country

The next day

_Murder of Otto II in Brandenburg palace throws country into disarray!_

_Otto II, former ruler of Germania, was murdered yesterday. Otto II was in a meeting with Hindenburg, who was meant to be the next leader of Germania, three senators and two advisors of the Brandenburg government in the Brandenburg palace's main hall when four gunmen burst into the hall and fired four shots. _

_Otto was hit and died instantly. One of the senators and one of the advisors were also hit and instantly died. Hindenburg was also hit, but survived with a wound on his left arm. He is also said to have identified one of the gunmen as Martin. Berlin soldiers have stated that this 'Martin' is part of the Communist party created by Otto I when Germany was split apart."_

This filled all the papers all over Germania and Germany.

Hindenburg was reading one of these papers whilst sitting at the table in his cottage. He sighed and threw the paper on the table. He pulled his shirt's sleeve up to reveal a bandage wrapped around the elbow area of his left arm. The bullet had only scrapped the skin of his arm, but it still had to be bandaged up just in case the wound got infected.

"Is anything wrong, sir?" Karl said as he walked in from outside and saw Hindenburg looking really stressed.

"I'll be alright," Hindenburg replied. "It's just that I'm still stressed out from what happened yesterday."

"I can't believe Otto got assassinated yesterday," Karl said.

"Well, It gets worse for me," Hindenburg said. "I've been banished from Berlin and kicked out of the government."

"I'm sorry," Karl said. Just then, a man in a riflemen's uniform ran in.

"Mr. Hindenburg," he said. "I bring news from the senators and advisors of the Brandenburg palace."

"What is it?" Hindenburg asked.

"One of the senators told me to tell you this message before he got captured," the soldier answered.

"What do you mean before he got captured?" Hindenburg asked, wide-eyed.

"Shortly after you left yesterday, the group of gunmen returned," the soldier told Hindenburg. "However, they brought an army of 150 troops with them. They've taken control of the government and plan to launch an invasion of the Germany state and then build up their army to conflict with other civilizations."

Hindenburg shot up from his seat, a triumphant look spread across his face.

"I must get to Berlin before It's too late," he said.

"But how do you plan to free the Brandenburg government all by yourself?" Karl asked.

"I won't be doing it by myself," Hindenburg said. "My private army of eighty soldiers will help me."

"Do you have any soldiers?" Karl asked the riflemen.

"Only a few riflemen and four knights," the riflemen replied.

"Good enough," Hindenburg said, getting a rifle that laid on top of a nearby fireplace. "It's time to free my country."


	9. Battle in Berlin

Two hours later

Hindenburg and his army had arrived by train into Berlin. The people were astounded to see them. One civilian told Hindenburg that the city's population was to be stripped of weapons and food and about half of the population were happy to sign up for the Communist party.

Hindenburg's army was outside apartment district that was just across the street from the Brandenburg palace.

"If we take this apartment district, we can cut off any escape route if they try to make a run for it," Hindenburg said to captain Dusseldorf, the leader of his private army.

"Well, how are we going to take control of this district?" Dusseldorf asked, whispering. "If someone gets over there and tells them we're coming, they'll make a run for it,"

"How are we to take out the guards?" Karl asked.

"We will go in and secure the houses by taking out the guards and silencing anyone who tries to make a run for the Brandenburg palace." Hindenburg said. "Once the guards are out of the way, we can charge across the street and take all our enemies in there prisoner. The government will be free. I'll be leader and I can quickly reunite Germany before something even worse happens."

"Good plan," Karl said.

"Alright," Dusseldorf said. "I'll lead the soldier into the apartment district. You guys try and find an alternative route around the district." Hindenburg nodded and walked off into the apartment maze. Karl and two riflemen followed. As they headed into the maze of concrete buildings, they saw a small house up ahead. As they got closer, they saw a guard standing outside it.

Luckily, Karl didn't look too much of an impostor, so he went forward and began to talk with the guard. Then, before the guard even blinked, he thrust a knife into his chest, instantly killing the guard.

Hindenburg and the two soldiers ran forward towards the house. Hindenburg turned the lock on the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked.

"What are doing?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm guessing this is what that guard was protecting." Hindenburg replied. He pushed the door open and walked in. Karl stayed outside in case anyone saw them.

Hindenburg and the two soldiers looked around the house. Hindenburg found something on a nearby table. It was piece of paper.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed. The two soldiers came over and looked at the piece of paper. On it was Bern's entire plan on how he and his crew would take control of the Germania government.

"Sir," Karl called from outside. "Two enemy soldiers are coming up the alleyway,"

"Wait for them to get closer," Hindenburg ordered. "Get in here, Karl." Karl ran inside the house.

"What's your plan?" Karl asked.

"Let them get closer, then we'll kill them," Hindenburg answered. Karl had taken cover behind the door. From the hole between the door's hinges, he could see the two enemies get closer. Then, one of them spotted the dead body of the guard that was in front of the house. The two ran over to the body.

"Get them," Hindenburg whispered. The two riflemen sneaked towards the door and fired two shots at the enemy soldiers. Both were hit and dropped to the floor, dead.

"So now we know what their plan was," Karl said to Hindenburg.

"Yes," Hindenburg replied. "And the soldier who warned us about this was right. They are planning to take over the other German state and then build up It's armies and prepare to invade other civilizations.""We better hurry," One of the soldiers piped up. "Dusseldorf will probably be waiting for us,"

The four left the house and had to sneak through the apartment complex. They managed to kill several guards before they finally reached the street that separated the Brandenburg palace from the apartments.

Hindenburg saw Dusseldorf and his troops across the road, hiding in an apartment complex. Dusseldorf was signalling Hindenburg and his three men to get across the street. The four men did this and ran over to Dusseldorf.

"You get spotted?" Dusseldorf asked.

"We took down a few guards, but that's the worst we were faced with," Hindenburg answered. "What about you?"

"One of the guards made a run for it just after you left," Dusseldorf replied. "Luckily, one of our knights chased after him and managed to kill him,"

"Okay," Karl interrupted. "We need to get inside the palace.""Question is, how?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We can't charge in through the front door," Hindenburg said. "We might get mown down by rifles and arrows. We can't sneak in either. That's what they'll expect us to do,"

"So what do we do?" Karl asked.

"A distraction," Dusseldorf answered. "We'll need a large number of our troops to kill some of the palace's main entrance guards and that'll cause most of the troops inside the palace to chase after the distraction group. Then we can sneak in ad end this war before it starts."

"Good plan," Hindenburg said. A group of eighty men ran out from the alleyway and aimed their weapons in front of the palace's main entrance. They fired. The air was filled with the screams of dying troops. Six of the guards were killed.

Instantly, a squad of forty troops ran out from the palace and charged towards their enemy's army. Hindenburg and Dusseldorf's troops ran into the apartment complex. The Communists' army followed.

"Quick, now!" Hindenburg ordered. He, Dusseldorf and the remaining ten troops, including Karl, ran out of the alleyway. They were able to quickly get inside the palace before any of the Communist guards could spot them.

When Hindenburg and his troops got inside the palace, they saw a horrifying sight.

All of the senators and advisors of the Brandenburg government were hanging by ropes from several newly placed wooden poles above the main hall entrance. It wasn't hard for anyone to know that the people who had taken over the government were serious when against their enemies.

"We must end this war," Hindenburg said. The group charged through the main hall doors. Bern, Martin, Enoch and Luther were the only ones in the hall. They shot up from their seats, near the stand, Dusseldorf fired a shot and got Enoch in the head, killing him.

"ENOCH!" Bern yelled as he took out a pistol.

Hindenburg fired a shot and managed to get Luther, also killing him.

"LUTHER!" Bern yelled. Hindenburg and Dusseldorf aimed their guns at the two remaining enemy leaders.

Bern and Martin, however, were too quick for Hindenburg and Dusseldorf and they managed to duck behind the stand.

Before Hindenburg and Dusseldorf could react, their troops were gunned down. Three civilians then ran in and grabbed Hindenburg and Dusseldorf and tied them up.

"Sorry Hindenburg," Bern said as he and Martin got up from behind the stand and walked over to the two tied up men. "You won't be leader today,"

"You shouldn't be leader either," Hindenburg hissed. Bern laughed.

"We needed to be leaders to keep the first Otto's promise." Bern said.

"What do you mean keep the first Otto's promise?" Dusseldorf asked.

"We know that in the last days of Otto I, he said to his staff and successor that a Communist must always be in power," Bern replied. "Which is why we had to be in power before you were,"

"You won't win," Dusseldorf growled.

"Heroic talk from a captured enemy," Bern said, putting his pistol under Dusseldorf's chin. "Say goodbye,"

A shot rang out through the room. The civilian holding Dusseldorf let go as Dusseldorf's body fell to the floor. Martin aimed his pistol up at Hindenburg's head.

"Your next," he hissed.

BOOM! The main hall doors were blown open. Everyone was thrown to the floor. From the dust and rubble, Hindenburg could see troops in Silesia army uniforms with a cannon at the palace's main entrance.

"SILESIANS!" Bern yelled. Before he or Martin could react, a barrage of gunfire killed the three civilians. Two Silesian riflemen ran forward and cut Hindenburg's and Dusseldorf's binds. Two other soldiers ran forward and took away Bern and Martin's weapons and took them away.

"Thank you," Hindenburg said to the soldier. "You came just in time,"

"No problem," A voice said. A man dressed in a Silesian captain uniform stepped into the hall.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, now?" Dusseldorf asked. "No one's in power,"

"I am," Hindenburg said. "I've been wanting to ask a leader from the Germany side this for while."

"We already know," the Silesian captain interrupted. "We accept you as our leader and we will be glad to become one state again."

Hindenburg was blinded by happiness. His one main purpose he wanted to complete when he was leader had been completed. Germany was one again.


	10. A new conflict arises

Two weeks later

Germany had been united as one again, after over five hundred years of separation, and all Communist resistance was put down within a few days of Hindenburg coming to power. However, this period of happiness and freedom did not last long.

Just two weeks after coming to power, German officials from Silesia had learnt that the Communists had managed to receive such a large amount of weapons and even men for taking over the government because Genghis Khan had been supplying them with these resources and troops.

Hindenburg had become furious with this. Sixteen days after he came to power, Hindenburg declared '_A state of war now exists between the German people and the empire of the Mongols._'

At an undisclosed location

"They have done it, commander. They are now at war with each other."

"Our plan has worked. Now all we have to do is wait,"

"Do we know how long this war will last?""It could last to over one hundred years, but it will get even worse because Asian powers will most likely join the Mongols against the Germans."

"And European powers will most likely join Germany against the Mongols,"

"That is correct. But no matter how long this war goes on, all we have to do is sit back and watch the war unfold. Then when the time is right, we strike,"


End file.
